croftipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Evert
Amanda Evert is a fellow archaeologist and favourite frenemy of Lara Croft. Introduced in Tomb Raider Legend, she acts as the main antagonist of the game, but is revealed to be working with Natla in Underworld. Unbeknownst to everyone, Amanda is a descendent of the witch who created the wraith stone she’s so fond of using. Early Life Amanda and Lara met at university while they were trying to bribe the same professor for better grades – Lara with money, Amanda with her body. Since they were both lonely misfits who couldn’t get anyone else to hang out with them, they decided to become friends, even though it dawned on them early on that they actually couldn’t stand one another, particularly because of their very different takes on old myths and legends. Amanda became fascinated with the King Arthur myth when her professor got stuck in her during their "negotiations" over better grades, thinking about how Excalibur couldn’t be removed from the stone it was stuck in either, and set her mind on proving that the tale was true, which Lara quickly dismissed. Their fake friendship lasted until their fateful trip to the tomb of the Last Queen of Tiwanaku in Paraíso, Peru, where an Unknown Entity killed their fellow students one by one until only Amanda and Lara were left. Amanda managed to gain control over the entity by picking up the wraith stone it was bound to, but still got trapped by falling debris on her way out of the tomb because not even Mother Nature liked her very much. She then seemingly drowned while Lara, unable (and secretly unwilling) to help her, had to escape, but got out with the help of the mysterious entity. Sometime between the expedition and the events of Tomb Raider Legend, Amanda met James Rutland and made him fall for her by means of the magic of her newest toy, which continued to influence her with its sexual energy. She soon stopped caring about uncovering the truth behind ancient myths and became more and more interested in the artefacts associated with them, thinking about which of them could be used as sex toys if they were real. Using Rutland’s wealth, she continued her quest for Exaclibur, albeit now for very different reasons than before, but instead of King Arthur, she found Natla buried on an island that used to be part of Atlantis. Anticipating that an Atlantean god queen’s knowledge of the ancient world would eventually come in handy, and for other reasons buried deep in her perverted mind, Amanda decided to keep Natla around. Tomb Raider Legend When Lara, now also looking for Exaclibur to find out what happened to her missing mother Amelia, makes her way to Bolivia to find a boring old rock that she believes to be important, she runs into James Rutland, who taunts her about leaving Amanda behind in Paraíso. Since Lara isn’t exactly the smartest person when it comes to anything other than choosing fashionable outfits for a mission, it takes her a while to figure out that Amanda survived Paraíso after all, but instead of trying to shed light on the true fate of her friend she never liked, she decides to keep looking for the sword fragments instead. In the meantime, Amanda breaks into Croft Manor while Lara is in Ghana, thinking the Ghalali Key, which will ultimately reunite the sword fragments, might be there. Still the same slut she was at university, she offers Zip and Alister sex in return for the artefact she’s looking for, but since Alister is gay and Zip doesn’t want to lose his virginity to anyone but Lara, they both decline. Furious, Amanda then threatens them with sex instead to get what she wants, but comes to the conclusion that Lara is not in possession of the Ghalali Key after all and trashes the mansion before leaving, out of anger that she got neither the artefact nor the sex she was seeking. When they finally come face to face in Kazakhstan, Amanda admits to Lara that she was offended by her alleged friends leaving her behind, and that her mother told her to seek revenge, before running off to cry. Lara follows and offers to work with her again, secretly plotting to get rid of her as soon as possible in a lethal "accident". Still offended, Amanda refuses and calls upon the entity to get rid of Lara. Lara still manages to get her hands on another sword fragment, however, pissing Amanda off even more. Amanda is not seen or heard from again until Lara returns to Bolivia with the sword intact to use it on the stone dais there. In an attempt to take the huge ancient dildo for herself, and to avenge Rutland who gets killed during the confrontation, Amanda merges with the entity to become the game’s final boss. But even the entity’s seductive powers have nothing on Lara’s breasts, so Lara gets her will in the end and pushes the sword into the stone. The dais turns out to be an ancient phone allowing a one-time call to Nepal where, due to time differences, Lara is still a young girl and her mother is still among the living. Amanda tells Lara to pull out the sword, but Amelia, self absorbed as ever, at the other end of the phone thinks Amanda is talking to her since she's not used to being ignored and pulls out her own sword instead, which severs the connection and sends her away, just as it happened in Lara’s memory. Lara then accuses Amanda of killing her mother, takes her wraith stone and bitch-slaps her into unconsciousness before leaving. Tomb Raider Underworld After the disappointment with Excalibur, losing the wraith stone to Lara, and with her boyfriend gone forever, a very disgruntled Amanda sets out to find another ancient artefact that can be used as a sex toy: Thor’s hammer. Thanks to Natla’s information, she pinpoints one of Thor’s accessories at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea, but runs into Lara again who happens to be on a hunt for the very same artefact. She finds it first, Amanda then takes it from her, but can’t use it anymore because Lara touched it first. And so their catfight starts anew, but her sexual frustration causes Amanda to go to even greater lengths than ever before, and she sends a doppelgänger of Lara, created by Natla, to Croft Manor to steal back the wraith stone and kill Zip and Alister for refusing to have sex with her. During her next encounter with Lara in the Andaman Sea, she learns that her plan at least got Alister killed, and now Lara is just as pissed at her as vice versa. Strengthened by the reunion with her beloved wraith stone, Amanda tries to kill Lara once and for all, hoping that doing so will unbind Thor’s artefacts and let her use them instead, but is cut short by Natla ordering the Doppelgänger to turn on her. Amanda survives the attack, but now wants to kill Natla as well, thinking that if she can’t have an Atlantean god queen telling her where to find ancient sex toys, Lara definitely shouldn’t have that privilege either. So she follows them to Helheim in the Arctic Sea and even helps Lara defeat the Doppelgänger, realising that Thor’s hammer is the only weapon that can punish Natla, with Lara being the only person who can wield it. Amanda covers Lara’s back while the latter goes after Natla and actually manages to throw her into a pool of glowing Atlantean vaginal fluid, but then she and Amanda are still trapped in Helheim and have to continue working together to escape. Due to a severe case of erectile dysfunction on the wraith stone’s part, they end up using another dais like the one in Bolivia to travel back to Nepal, but Amanda doesn’t get to keep the sword this time around either, for which she tries to kill Lara yet again. If and how their struggle ever comes to an end is left to the player’s imagination, because that’s where the story of the first reboot ends and the second one begins. Personality and Appearance Amanda has blue eyes, pale skin and blond hair. Back when she wasn’t so obsessed with sex, but still had enough of it to never get truly frustrated, she was quite a cheerful young woman who tried to hide her hatred for the people around her as best as she could. This is also expressed in the innocent clothing she wears in the Peru flashback, a white shirt with a floral motif and the same light brown shorts as everybody else. When Lara meets her again after her alleged death, she immediately notes that Amanda has radically changed her look to what could be best described as a slutty goth with a leather fetish. Her winter jacket is only loosely tied together in the front and looks like it could be ripped open at any moment, while in warmer climates she wears nothing but a sports bra and leather pants, proudly showing off the new tattoos she has all over her body. Her hair is now lighter, almost white, and more disheveled than before, just like her personality. Whether or not the ugly tattoos were used to further accentuate her character development or a result of her relationship with the Unknown Entity remains up for debate, but they’re gone in Underworld after she’s been separated from the entity for a while, suggesting the latter. Her Underworld attire is slightly more modest, trading her grey sports bra for a tight black corsage, but keeping the leather pants and the high heel boots to not deviate too much from her established horny prostitute look.